I Didn't Know
by Haru no Yo
Summary: [One Shot] Ansem has found his way to the Destiny Islands. Can Riku and Sora find their way home in time? And will Kairi still be waiting?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Author's Note**: Yeah, so here's the low down. I bought Kingdom Hearts about a year or so ago, but because of school I never had the time to play it. Before I know it, I'm leaving for the Philippines on vacation for about two and a half weeks, and before I left, my cousin asks if she can borrow it.

Nice, I come back and she's beaten it. That pissed me off. So then I go on a rampage and beat the game as well as get the secret ending, and after watching the end I kind of thought this up.

* * *

One wouldn't normally associate blue and white, but The Destiny Islands have proven that it can be a beautiful combination. The deep blue of the ocean and it's rippling waves versus the white, sandy beaches of the island. And upon that island were trees of a beautiful tropical green and built upon them was a catacomb of wooden buildings. A paradise.

On the beach was a group of three, leading the man seemed to be a young man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. And accompanying him were two others, a man slightly taller with red hair that went up and he carried a blue and white ball under his right arm. While a girl with brown hair and a dress chased after them, their good-natured laughing called out to another girl, "Kairi! Come down and hang out with us! All this sulking isn't doing you any good!" The latter of the group called out.

Sitting on the edge of a wooden pier was another girl, her light brown hair reaching slightly past her shoulders. Her blouse had short sleeves and she wore a skirt while her shoeless feet dangled in the water. Her head turning at the sound of her name, the girl put on a smile, "Thanks Selphie! I'm fine, really!"

But the man with red hair put on a skeptic look, "Ya, right! Cause you really look like you're having a blast, ya?"

With a defeated cough, the young woman called Kairi took her feet and shook what water she could from then. Standing up, she slipped her feet into her sandals and walked towards on the beach.

Kairi had been through a lot, her friends didn't know much. But there was one thing that they couldn't miss, Sora and Riku were missing. As far as Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were concerned, they had a fuzzy memory concerning a few days, but thought nothing of it. But there was not trace of Riku and Sora, anywhere.

The two rival's parents were as clueless as their friends and the group all searched desperately for their sons. But to no avail, they all suspected that Kairi knew something about their disappearance, but seeing how lost she seemed to be, they didn't push the subject to hard on her.

That was five years ago, and time had passed since then. Kairi never seemed to have recovered but the others helped her through as much as they could. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were never as close to Kairi as Riku and Sora once were, but they did become closer to her in the two rivals absence.

Meeting the trio on the beach, Kairi smiled brightly at them, "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Come on!" Tidus said, "We're going to try and build a new part of the tree houses, you wanna help? We could you any help we could get, I mean there is only three of us, and with you it'd make four."

Before Kairi could respond, the sky began to rumble, and the waves began to thrash about more wildly, Before Kairi could respond, the sky began to rumble, and the waves began to thrash about more wildly, and the sky began to become darker.

"Jeez," Wakka said, "looks like there's a storm brewing."

"No kidding," Tidus agreed, "you know what guys, let's not take any chances. I think we need to take shelter," he looked up as the sky became darker, "now."

They began to jog towards the closest structure, before the ground began to shake. "What the!"

The two girls leaned on the young men for support while the earlier three look in confusion, but in Kairi's eyes, there was a familiar fear.

Replacing the small entrance to the _secret place _was a giant silver door. Which Selphie had noticed first, "Guys! What is that?"

The all turned to watch as the doors began to open slightly with a crack, and as the gap between the two doors grew wider, darkness began to emanate from it.

And suddenly, the doors stopped opening. With an eerie silence, the doors suddenly bursted open with a gust of wind and out of the darkness, came Ansem.

His silver hair and dark clothes still made up his appearance. He hovered towards the group of four with a sly grin on his face, "The key." He laughed, "A prison surrounded by water. The key to the keyblade's undoing. I have found it."

"Ansem," Kairi breathed, but unfortunately, Ansem had heard her.

He hovered close to her but Tidus held his defensive stance, even though he had only a wooden sword, but it seemed that Ansem found it amusing, "Weaklings. You understand nothing. But you, you have knowledge of me, and to know me, can be dangerous young one."

But Kairi shook her head, "No, no, Sora, Sora, killed you, you're suppose to be dead."

"Sora?" Ansem asked, "Sora? And how do you know of Sora young one?" He studied her for a moment and gasped in delight, "What a surprise, but a pleasant one to be sure. If it isn't a princess of heart."

The three looked on at Kairi with an open mouth, "What the heck Kairi?" Tidus asked, "You know this creep?"

Ansem laughed, "You know not what you speak of boy. I need not tell you who I am, I need only show it," as he spoke, beneath the crumbs of the sand, shadows began to emerge in the shape of small creatures and dragons appeared out of thin air from behind him, and from the palm of his hand, a glow of orange began to grow larger in size, he then fired it towards the closest building, obliterating it completely.

The heartless remained where they were but did not hinder their intimidation of Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. But the prince of darkness continued to laugh, "Go! Bring back all those associated with the keyblade master! Return within one day!"

* * *

Mostly the trio of Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie brought in a majority of the population of the Destiny Islands, Kairi insisted on having no part. By that day's sunset, a mass of people were gathered, and within the beginning of the second day, with the Heartless, the entire population of the Destiny Islands.

Now they all stood in the largest of the islands, the tree house complex island. Ansem stood before the crowd his face giving off nothing but smiles, "Good people, be grateful! For you will witness the beginning of all, it will all start here! All worlds start in darkness, and so they will end!"

Struggling from her parents grip, Kairi came forward, "Let me see if I got this right, you tried that before Ansem! It didn't work, Sora stopped you, and you couldn't even hold Riku's body for long. How do you propose to finish it off this time!"

Ansem came towards her, his arms folded and looked down on Kairi's form, "You, princess of heart, I have plans for you." He said slyly.

But this time, before anyone else could speak, a loud roaring noise began to emanate from the massive silver doors.

"What is this?" Ansem questioned.

In an instant, the doors bursted open and two blurs came out. Still racing straight towards him, the two figures riding the blurs flipped off them as the two blurs continued racing towards Ansem. At the last second, Ansem put two heartless in the way, for a moment, a look of confusion crossed his face.

Following the explosion were two young men, one dressed in black and yellow colors while the other wore black and red, the latter of the two, moving Kairi into the safety of the crowd. But they both wore helmets, and their faces were hidden.

"You know," the one wearing yellow and black started, "when you attack other worlds Ansem, you tick us off." He finished by taking off his helmet, his silver colored hair clinging to his face, but still nevertheless recognizable.

And then the other spoke, "But when you mess with the Destiny Islands, it just gets damn personal."

With a smiling face, he pulled off his helmet and his brown hair was rather short and couldn't really cling to his face. At the sight Kairi gasped.

"So," Riku said, pulling out his sword, "like Sora, said, if you mess with the destiny islands…"

Sora nodded, joining him, "You'll have us to answer to. And we're not so forgiving when you try attacking our home."

Ansem maintained his composure, "This is no home, it is a prison. A prison you once sought to escape."

"You never really realize what you have," Riku said.

"Until you don't have it anymore." Sora finished by glancing behind him and looking Kairi in the eye.

But the moment passed and Riku and Sora both held their sword drawn out towards Ansem. From behind him rose a black guardian, the others watched as the two young men faced off their attacker. It seemed as if time was moving slower than it should while Riku and Sora faced off their old enemy.

On the side, Tidus and Wakka had to hold Kairi back from running towards the pair, and all she could do was struggle against them.

Following a powerful combination from Riku, he motioned to Sora, "Ok, Sora, show me what that keyblade's made of."

He shrugged, "One ragnorok coming right up."

Sora's keyblade began to glow as he held tightly in his hand, as he charged towards Ansem in one final assault, Riku crouched on the ground, "Sora!"

Getting the hint, he ran and jumped up on Riku's shoulders for a boost, and took one last slash, hitting Ansem directly.

A sphere of energy seemed to engulf itself around Ansem, "This isn't over keyblade master! You can never destroy the darkness, and I **am **darkness, know that keyblade master! Remember!"

The sphere got smaller and smaller until it seemed to vanish completely from sight. And immediately, Riku and Sora leaned on their knees out of breath, "Damn, he's right Sora. Ansem's like a cockroach."

"He keeps coming back no matter what we do." Sora put on his usual smile and straightened up, "But look on the bright side, at least he doesn't have control over your body anymore."

Riku nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

Over by the edge of the crowd, Kairi had broken free of Tidus' and Wakka's grip and began running towards the pair. She ran to the closest one, dressed in yellow and black, and embraced him in a hug.

Looking to Sora who had just stored his keyblade on his back, with a dazed, confused, and shocked look but Sora just shrugged and looked away. Kairi began crying into Riku's chest who hugged her back unsurely.

"Riku! You're all right! I'm so glad! It's been so long since we were all separated. And now you're back, but Ansem…"

"He's weak, he wasn't able to possess my body for long, and Sora was able to seriously injure him enough for Ansem always to be running from us." Riku laughed, "Sora's the one that should get all the credit, right Sora?"

Looking around, the older between Riku and Sora could not find the object which he was speaking to. Until he scanned the upper area of the tree house kicking the sand and rocks, Sora, the keyblade master attempted to look up with a bright face, "Yeah?" But Riku, who had stepped away from Kairi, gave him a suspicious look, "Fine, I wasn't listening."

"I said that you got all the credit for saving the worlds, right?"

Sora gave him an equally skeptical look, "Uh, I really don't think so Riku. You're the original keyblade master after all."

Riku laughed, "Yeah, right, whatever Sora." He turned his attention towards Kairi, "So then keyblade master, what, you're not going to say hi to Kairi."

Sora blushed a bright red and walked forward towards Kairi, and gave a small wave, "Hey." Kairi laughed and ran towards Sora, he expected only a slight hug, but Kairi had caught him completely off guard.

Within an embrace, Kairi's lips touched Sora's in a kiss and at the second of contact, Sora's eyes widened in alarm. Although he could no longer hear it, Riku was laughing in the background, a second or so later, Sora adjusted to the feelings and softly kissed her back. Holding her by the shoulders, Sora softly kissed her back.

A few moments later, Sora pulled away, still slightly alarmed and out of breath, he peered behind Kairi to look at Riku, "I-I-I thought that you liked Riku, Kairi!"

She laughed, her red hair falling in her face, "Silly, I've always," she paused, "had feelings for you. Ever since I met you when we were little, and five years, ago, when we were separated, what do you think it was that brought you back from being a Heartless."

"Right, how could I have missed that?" Sora craned his neck down to Kairi's face, "I love you Kairi," he said softly, before he kissed her again. She happily replied to his soft gentle kiss and kissed him back.

Out of the corner of his mind, Sora heard Riku laughing again but he didn't care at the moment, all he cared about was the girl he dreamed, the girl that was now in his arms.

That is, until he heard a somewhat familiar voice that didn't belong to the Destiny Islands, "Hey Sora! We got reports that Ansem was headed here, but it seems that you and Riku beat us to it."

Breaking away, Sora saw Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie all standing, weapons in hand, by the secret place's entrance. All with a grin on his face, well for Cloud, it was a sort of grimace anyway.

Yuffie chirped up, "Hey Sora! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

Looking at a grinning Kairi, he smiled and leaned his head in again, "I didn't know."

**

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah, I realize it is kind of long, but it was just something I thought of, so yeah…**

Leave me a review would you?


End file.
